A Second Chance
by spiritedghost
Summary: Story takes place 9 years after Max, Liz and others flee Roswell, it takes place in The Vampire Diaries town of Mystic Falls. This story is a What if? Roswell meet's Mystic Falls, chapter 4 is up. Enjoy and remember to review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Roswell or The Vampire Diaries or any of their characters. I do not lay claim to ownership. I wish I did, so I am going to take them out to play, this story is a, "What if!" It takes play in an Alternate Reality. The story is my creation based on Characters taken from both shows and combined in a way to entertain. Sit back and suspend your disbelief, imagine a world where the realities of Roswell and The Vampire Diaries come together blending in ways the respective authors had never imagined. Jesse and Isabel never met in Roswell, hence they never married.

Title: A Second Chance

A Roswell/The Vampire Diaries Crossover

By SpiritedGhost

Starring:

Roswell Aliens and friends: Max Evans, Liz Parker Evans, Isabel Evans, Michael Guerin, Kyle Valenti, Maria DeLuca, Deputy Jim Valenti

The Vampire Diaries crew: Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy Gilbert, Sheriff Liz Forbes, Katherine Pierce, Jenna Summers, & Alaric Saltzman

Special appearances: The FBI's Special Unit, Elijah, Klaus and surprise guests.

Location: Mystic Falls, Viriginia.

AND SO IT BEGINS…..

I do not own Roswell or The Vampire Diaries or any of their characters. I do not lay claim to ownership. I wish I did, so I am going to take them out to play, this story is a, "What if!" It takes play in an Alternate Reality. The story is my creation based on Characters taken from both shows and combined in a way to entertain. Sit back and suspend your disbelief, imagine a world where the realities of Roswell and The Vampire Diaries come together blending in ways the respective authors had never imagined. Jesse and Isabel never met in Roswell, hence they never married.

Title: A Second Chance

A Roswell/The Vampire Diaries Crossover

By SpiritedGhost

Starring:

Roswell Aliens and friends: Max Evans, Liz Parker Evans, Isabel Evans, Michael Guerin, Kyle Valenti, Maria DeLuca, Deputy Jim Valenti

The Vampire Diaries crew: Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy Gilbert, Sheriff Liz Forbes, Katherine Pierce, Jenna Summers, & Alaric Saltzman

Special appearances: The FBI's Special Unit, Elijah, Klaus and surprise guests.

**The Setup**

The year is 2011, The Roswell 6 have been running from the FBI's special task force for roughly 9 years, ever since that fateful afternoon, when they disappeared during their high school graduation. Within the first year of their run from the FBI and Roswell, Max and Liz got married; Michael and Maria had gotten engaged. Kyle and Isabel regard each other as brother and sister. Being on the run does not allow for the forming of intimate relationships with others outside their circle. Over the years these 6 have been responsible for the saving of countless lives and averting disasters. The original van they used to flee Roswell has been replaced by a Ford SUV. The color is unimportant as is the license place as both keep changing as they travel around. Kyle still gets a kick out manipulating molecular structure and changing either the color of the van or the license plate and often both. As he once told his dad, "When I start crackling like tin foil in a microwave, I want to be with my own kind." He can still hear Michael saying to Max in a sarcastic voice, "Does he get to call us his own kind now?" So with that in mind he likes to show Michael as often as possible that he can be useful and help out his "Own Kind", when he wants.

Liz and Max are more in love today than they were when they left Roswell and even the day they got married, their bond has grown to the point where they communicate telepathically without thinking about it. When they kiss they still see what is in the mind of the other. Kyle and Isabel have adopted a saying, it is not original however it is valid in their minds as they tend to say it simultaneously more often than not, when they see the two start to get hot and heavy, "GET A ROOM!" .

During the third year on the road, Maria developed streptococcus pneumonia. They were in Los Vegas, NV because Michael decided they needed a break from the stress and since they were of legal age, he figured this time they could keep their winnings. It was a great plan, really it was he was going to assume the name Dr. Love again, much to Maria's delight and he an Maxwell were going to stick together and clean up at, Craps. Well, that was the plan until Liz decided that they would be better paired if she and her new husband could use the excuse for a honeymoon. Max agreed with Liz in the proverbial heart beat and Maria told Michael if he taught her how to play Craps, she would rock his world. At which point Isabel and Kyle went downstairs and played 21, each walking away with over $30,000. They would have won more but it seems the casino at The Luxor frowned on people who could count cards, Isabel was ready to argue, when Kyle diplomatically covered her mouth with his right hand and just nodded at the nice people as they got up from the table and went to collect their winnings, Izzy grumbling all the way to the cashers cage, muttering something that sounded like, "The nerve of some peoples children." Kyle just shot her a look and then burst out laughing. She in return shot him daggers.

Day three into the trip, found Maria and Michael, playing craps, she had been hiding the fact that she had been achy with a slight fever and a cough. Michael, was so happy with her rocking his world that he hadn't noticed. The few times he commented on her coughing, she just shrugged it off saying the dry NV air was bothering her throat. As she watched Michael throw the dice she began to get dizzy, her chest ached and she went into a coughing fit. Rust colored mucus, flooded her hand as she coughed into it. Her vision blurred as the room seemed to tilt to the left. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she crashed to the floor. Michael was beside her in an instant calling her name. The others heard his telepathic cry for help and made their way quickly to the couples side. Michael looked up at Max with terror in his eyes, he was scared to death. They were in a crowded Casino, there was no way Max could heal her, there was just too many people all staring at them. As if in slow motion, paramedics with a stretcher appeared at their side, Michael followed them to the ambulance and got in the back. The others got the name of the hospital and followed. Max telepathically tried to calm Michael, telling him she would be okay. On the way to the hospital, she was put on oxygen to help her breathing. It all happened so fast and Michael was sure he was going to lose her.

When Max and the others arrived at the hospital, they had to wait to see Maria, until the doctors could do the lab work on her blood and her exam. She had streptococcus pneumonia. The worst case they had seen in 15 years. She was unconscious and Max wasn't allowed near her for the first 5 hours. Even if he could get in to heal her, she was unconscious and he needed to look into her eyes to make his connection. The only good thing was, Maria was stable at the moment.

They needed a plan, so they all went down to the cafeteria to plan. Michael, had no patience for planning he just wanted Maria, healthy and back to her annoying self. So while he stayed in the room with Maria, the others came up with the way. Max decided, Kyle, would mind warp the nurses and doctors, Liz would go into the computer and purge all the records so as far as the hospital was concerned they never had a patient withpneumonia. Then they would get out of Dodge and head for Mystic Falls, VA. They needed a quiet and small town to lay low in. They needed to set down roots, they were emotionally exhausted.

Three hours later with a recovered Maria and a now calm Michael, a silver SUV was heading in the direction of Mystic Falls.

Maria's DNA was forever changed that day, 6 years ago. All 6 were now alien/human hybrids. Maria, has yet to come into her own powers, but none the less it is bound to happen. Time will tell…..

**Mystic Falls: 2009. 5 days before the arrival of the Pod Squad…..**

Elena Gilbert, sat in her bedroom, on the window love seat where she was more than likely to be found writing in her diary. It was 11:15p.m. she had just returned from a date with Stefan, her vampire boyfriend. Her hair was still damp from her shower as she started to write.

_It is August 15__th__, Stefan just dropped me off from our pool date at the, Mystic Inn, where we met with Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and of course the ever annoying Damon. As usual I spent a good third of the night deflecting Damon's sexual innuendo's. As if that wasn't bad enough, I had to watch my brother and Bonnie make goo goo eyes at each other. It's weird, since Mom and Dad died last year in the car crash, I think my brother is finally happy. He has been drug free for about 6 months. I have Bonnie to thank for that. Caroline, seems to have a crush on my ex boyfriend Matt. It is nice to see them happy. My human and not so human friends have accepted Stefan and me being together. Which makes me happy since I am so in love with him. Tonight he told me he loved me and wanted us to get away for a weekend. It made my stomach do that flip flop thing it does whenever I am near him or think about him. I told him I loved him too. Then Damon had to ruin it by triing to compel and kiss me, thank god Stefan gave me that necklace with the vervain in it. I slapped him. I think that was truly the only time I have seen him shocked. Damon has turned out to be a really good friend, he has protected me countless times from evil vampires, which in itself is weird when you take into account he himself is an evil vampire. I am smiling as I write this because even though he is evil, mostly I get to see his good side. I remember hearing or reading once that when love shows itself, you just know it. Nothing else matters and you can't help loving the one you love. I love Stefan, so much it hurts. His touch and kisses set me on fire in a way I have never known before. Damon on the other hand is really one of my best friends, I just wish he would accept the fact that it is Stefan I love and that is not going to change. Alright it's late and I really need to get to sleep before Aunt Jenna decides to stick her head in and talk to me. I love her to death, but I just don't want to hear the lecture of I am too young to be this in love. So good night dear diary and I will write more in another day or so._

At that Elena, closes her diary puts it away in her lingerie draw and crawls into bed and within moments she is fast asleep.

Damon is sitting in front of the fireplace, staring into the fire, glass of scotch in his right hand as he thinks back over the night. A smirk graces his perfect features as Stefan comes in.

"So Damon, have fun tonight?" His voice is hard as he steps in front of his brother, clearly he is annoyed at his older brother once more putting the moves on Elena.

"Oh please little brother, we both know she loves you, just like Katherine loved you, it's always about Stefan! So here is the deal, you convince Bonnie to help me get Katherine out of the tomb and I will leave you and your precious Elena alone." Even though Damon's voice is laced with one of the few emotions he allows to surface, hate, his eyes tell a different story and for once Stefan, decides to trust his older brother.

"Fine give me a couple of days to run it by Elena and then I will approach Bonnie."

Faster then the human eye could follow, Damon moves and slam's Stefan against the far wall his hand on his throat, chocking him, his anger is a palatable thing come to life. "I hate you Stefan, can't you think on your own for once. Everything has to be about you and your damn, Elena. I am asking you for help. Not Elena, so why do you have to as you say, run it by her. You are either going to help me, free the woman I love or not." Taking a deep un-needed breath Damon, release the choke hold and takes a step back.

Stefan, rubs his throat, and takes in his older brothers stance, rigid, his body language screaming for help looking into blue eyes filled with pain he say's softly, "Look in one week the comet passes overhead, if we can believe the prophesy, that is the time, Bonnie should if she be able to open the seal on the tomb. But if I do this Damon, you have got to stop messing with Elena and Bonnie."

Looking into his brothers green eye's he see's something he has not seen in a long time, acceptance it elicits and emotional response that Damon quickly pushes back, he can't afford emotions not now, he has to be cold and calculating if he is going to get through the next week. So instead of returning with a smart ass remark, he sticks out his right hand waiting for Stefan to take it and say's, "Done!" Stefan takes his hand and pulls Damon into a hug then releases him. "Oh one more thing, there are 25 tomb vampires in there how do you propose we keep them in once you find Katherine."

"Stef they will be so weak and wasted into nothing from not having blood for the past 150 years that it should be no problem. All I want is Katherine, I get her and get out. The little witch does her mojo, reseals the tomb and all is right with the world." He smirks and goes to retrieve his scotch and downs it in a single gulp. "I am going to go out hunting, don't wait up."

"Damon!" Stefan say's as his brother moves towards the door. "If you kill anyone, Bonnie is not going to help you, you know that."

He cocks his head slightly to the left as he regards his younger brother. "Relax St. Stefan, who said anything about killing?" With that he is gone leaving a somewhat bothered brother in his wake. Thinking about all that was just said, Stefan goes upstairs and get's ready for bed. He will deal with it tomorrow.

In the town of Bradon, VA, 60 miles outside of Mystic Falls, a dark haired man sit's nursing a glass of scotch. Thinking of how he came to this point in time. He is so preoccupied with his thoughts that he doesn't see the blond headed girl take a seat next to him. She watches him for a few moments before she speaks, "Buy a girl a drink?"

The dark haired man looks up from his drink and fixes her with a look as he takes in her facial features before his eyes scan the rest of her. She appears to be in her mid-twenties, not hard on the eyes at all, he looks back up at her face, his eyes lingering on the strong column of her neck, before going to her brown eyes. "Sure, what would you like?"

"How about cranberry juice and soda?" She replies, playfully. Internally she can't help but wonder why she is flirting with him, she doesn't do flirting, but something drew her to this man, and for the life of her just once she is going to see what happens, she has been so lonely for the last few years, that just once she wants to do something out of character. Her 5 companions are sitting at a booth off to the side of the bar, watching her. The dark haired one starts to stand, but his dark haired companion, puts a hand on his arm and when he looks lovingly into her eyes he sit's back down. She smiles back with equal love in her eyes as the others stare at the blond at the bar and think to themselves, "What the hell!"

Feeling their eyes on her, she turns towards the table and flashes a look that tells them to leave her be, though it goes every fiber of their being, they comply. Out of the 6 she has been the loneliest and though it out of character for her to do what she is about to do, they decide as one, to let her have this.

The dark haired man, say's to the bartender, "A Sea breeze, with soda and lime!"

Smiling at him, she shakes her head no and say's softly, "No Alcohol, just Cranberry juice, with soda, and the lime." He looks at her and smirks as she continues. "Do you have any Tabasco sauce?"

The look the bartender gives her is one of confusion, he thought he heard it all, but Tabasco sauce, that's a new one. He simply nods his head, makes her drink and put's the bottle of Tabasco sauce in front of her.

Her dark haired companion, looks at her with curiosity before he speaks, "That's new!"

She flashes him a 100 megawatt smile and shrugs. "I am from New Mexico."

He frowns slightly then smiles, "What they don't drink in New Mexico?"

"I can't I am allergic!" She can't help herself, she is drawn to his blue eyes, they are just to, pretty. She has been alone for the last 8 or so years and now for the first time she wants to be selfish she wants something for herself. She wants him.

For his part when first he noticed her he was hungry and thought he had found a meal. Now, and he couldn't explain this if his life depended on it, all thoughts of hunger are gone, all he can think of are her lips. What they would feel like against hers and he leans slightly forward.

The taller of the three men at the table, get's up and walks towards them, as he sees the blonde also lean slightly forward her eyes hooded her body reacting to his, when suddenly she feel's a hand on her arm, "Princess, time to leave, we have to be in Mystic Fall's by morning."

The moment is shattered for them both, as the dark haired man, stands and takes her right hind in his left and lifts it to his lips. Still holding her hand in his, he says, "I am from Mystic Falls maybe I will see you there. Just ask for the Salvatore, Boarding House." Blue eyes lock with brown, as two souls that should never come together do none-the-less. He stands up still holding her hand and leans in to her ear and whispers softly, "I am Damon Salvatore." He then leans back and looks back into her eyes as she replies.

"Isabel Evans and count on it."

With that the young man takes her away and they head outside where the other four are waiting for them. Her brother is the first to speak, "What the hell Izzy, what was that all about?"

She has a dreamy look in her eyes as she finally focuses on her brother and says in a soft voice, "He's just so pretty, did you see his eyes?"

TBC

And there you have it, the setup (smirks) So here you have a choice folks, want to see what is going to happen when Roswell meets The Vampire Diaries? Then you know what you need to do, no reviews then no story. However be warned this is going to be long, updates will come at least once a week. I can promise you a wild ride but the admission is reviews, so if you want to come along on a what if? Please review! Oh before I forget, I need a BETA READER, any volunteers? Thank you for reading. I am…. The Ghost!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Arrival**_

As the Pod Squad piled into the now blue SUV, courtesy of a smiling Kyle, Michael was the first to speak. "Isabel, what the hell was that?" Of course he was referring to the interaction between Damon and Isabel at the bar.

She looked at the back of the hand that Damon had kissed and could still feel his cool lips on it as she spoke, "I don't know what you mean, Michael. I was just being nice."

"Isabel, you asked him to buy you a drink! So once more, I am going to ask you, what was that all about? I know your lonely, Iz, but you can't just do that, what if he is the FBI? Did you even bother to think about the consequences to your actions?" He loved her like a sister, they had all been through too much to take chances now and at the same time a part of him felt guilty, because he at least had someone, he had Maria. Max had Liz and poor Iz and Kyle both had no one. He started to feel guilty for his outburst.

Isabel looked at him and sighed before she spoke. "Michael, I love you and I know you want to protect me. I know what I did was impulsive and I am sure Max is thinking the same thing you are and Kyle, hell he is in the same boat as I am. I am so tired of being lonely and crying myself to sleep at night. Just once I want what you and Max have. I want someone. Don't you get it?" Her voice started to rise with each word she spoke, her eyes filled with tears as she continued. "It's not fair. Don't I deserve to be happy? When is it my turn?" She turns and looks at Kyle and can see the same pain in his eyes mirroring her own, and then she turns to Max and Liz. "When is it my turn?"

Before Michael can respond, Liz reaches out and hugs, Isabel. "Izzy, just be careful. I know your lonely but be careful." Smiling at her sister-in-law, she says, "Besides, this Damon guy lives in Mystic Falls and we are going there so, take it slow, find out who he is, then come talk to us."

Absently she nods to placate her family, inside she is excited at the prospect of meeting this Damon again. Her words of earlier come back to her and she says in a soft almost childlike voice, "He is just so pretty."

Max reaches over and pats her hand speaking softly, "Can we at least check him out, before you decide to jump his bones and if you do, please keep it to yourself. I so don't need to know what my little sister does with her sex life."

Maria gets a mischievous looks on her faces and say's "Ya know if you do get together, feel free to make a video tape."

"Maria," Michael yells in shock but a slight smile graces his lips.

She looks at her fiancé, punches him playfully in the chest and says in an innocent voice, "Like you never thought about it."

Izzy groans and says as Liz sympathetically pats her shoulder, "I so need to get la…"

Kyle cut's her off, "You and me both sister, you and me both."

The rest of the trip is made in silence.

**Salvatore Boarding House- 1:00p.m. the next day..…**

Damon walks into the house, whistling, seeing Elena and Stefan sitting talking on the couch. He stops and say's in his own snarky way, "Hello little brother, (he tilts his head slightly to the left and looks directly at Elena) and hello to you too, beautiful." Without another word he heads down to the basement to retrieve a blood bag.

"That was weird," says Stefan as he watches Damon suspiciously. "He didn't feed and he did say he was going out to hunt and now he comes home happy. This can't be good, Damon is never happy and he was whistling!"

Elena smiles softly at her boyfriend and say's, "Maybe he met someone! And how do you know he didn't feed?"

Stefan smiles and taps the right side of his nose with his index finger. "Vampire, remember? I don't smell any blood on him."

Elena punches him in the left arm. "Be nice, I think it's cute! I haven't seen him happy since," she thinks a moment before continuing. "You know I don't remember when I last saw him happy!"

As the two lean into one another and kiss, Damon makes his way back into the living room and heads for the stairs, two blood bags in hand.

Breaking away from one another Elena get's up and darts in front of him, her right hand on his chest to stop his movement towards the stairs. "Damon!"

He smirks at her and says, "Elena!"

"Okay Damon, share with the rest of the class, what did you do last night and why are you happy all of a sudden, when you left last night you were, pissed and why are you being nice?"

He puts his left hand to his heart in mock pain at her words, "I am shocked, that you think I am up to something. Can't I just be happy?"

Both Stefan and Elena say simultaneously, "NO!" Elena, continues, "Now spill it, what's up with you today?"

"Elena, I have no idea what you are talking about. Now if you and St. Stefan, will excuse me, I need to shower and shave and then head to the Grill."

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot."

"In other words you're not going to tell us." She say's the curiosity is killing her, on the one hand he seems happy and she wants her friend to be happy on the other hand she is thinking, _What the hell_.

Without another word he heads upstairs a couple minutes later they hear the shower running followed by singing.

"Stefan, is he possessed by aliens?"

"I have no idea but want to find out what is so important at the Grill? I mean if we leave now we could have front row seat's."

She smiles and get's up, getting her purse she waits for her boyfriend at the front door. He follows and they head out to The Mystic Grill. Neither knows what is going on, but they are dying to find out.

Ten minutes later Stefan and Elena enter The Mystic Grill, seeing an open pool table, they head over to play. Shortly they are joined by Bonnie and Jeremy. Soon they are all engrossed in game of eight ball. Alaric is sitting at the bar nursing a scotch. Spotting the kids he gets up and heads over to the pool table. "So, why are we here?"

Jeremy and Bonnie shrug. Elena is the first to speak. "We are waiting on Damon? He came home about 30 minutes ago, smiling and whistling," she looks at Stefan, who grins and says, "We think he has a girl friend, and we want to see who that might be. He was….happy."

Bonnie says dryly, "If he killed anyone, I will end him!"

Stefan regards her closely before speaking, knowing that they have issues, "Bonnie, happy doesn't mean he killed anyone, this was more like woman happy. He was whistling for god sakes and Damon never whistles, he drinks he threatens, but he does not whistle."

Elena giggles and then sobers up as a tall blond enters the Grill looking around followed by 5 other people, two girls and three men all around 26 years old. They all head to a table, sit and start looking at their menus. The blond, seems more interested in scanning the bar area as if she expects to see someone.

At that moment Damon enters, he is dressed in a black shirt open down to the third button, black slacks and designer shoes. His blue eyes scan the interior of the restaurant and then focus on the blond girl.

Caroline chooses that moment to make her entrance seeing her friends she heads over and seeing them staring at Damon she asks, "What are we looking at?"

Jeremy is the first to speak, "I think we are seeing Damon infatuated with that blond over at the booth with her five friends."

Slowly Damon makes his way over to the bar and orders a scotch, neat. Takes a seat and continues to look at the woman, as he absently takes his drink, raises it to her in a mock salute and takes a sip.

Caroline is the first to speak as she looks from the table, to the blond, to Damon, then snaps her eyes back to the table and focuses on the shorter of the three men, muttering, "Now that's hot!"

"Ooooo Care, that is just wrong on so many levels, did you just call Damon, hot?" Asked Bonnie.

"Oh gross," she replies, "Not Damon, but the guy over at the table he is just hot!" With that said she get's up and heads over only to be stopped as Stefan grabs her arm.

"Where are you going Caroline?"

"I just want to say hello, they are new in town right?" Stefan nods. "So I am going to be friendly and say hello! He looks like he could use a friend."

While all this is going on, Isabel is staring at Damon, finally she looks at her family and stands up, mumbling, "Excuse me, I have to use the ladies!"

Liz smiling get's up and says, "I'll go with you!"

"NO!" She say's quickly, "I can find it on my own, just order me something to eat, a burger, fries and a cheery coke." With that said she heads over to the object of her desire, one Damon Salvatore, her heart beating so hard she is sure it is about to burst through her chest. Time seems to stand still as everything around her fades and all she can see is him, she is nervous as she sits next to him, saying, "Is this seat taken?"

Damon who can't take his eyes off her, smirks as he hears her heart pounding and if he had a heart that still beat he is sure it would be beating just as hard in time with hers, shakes his head no, then finds his voice, "So Miss Isabel Evans, I see you found the one good restaurant slash bar in Mystic Falls. Care for your usual?"

Her voice is thick, as her eyes light on his lips and she swallows as she replies with a simple, throaty, "Yes, please!"

As the bartender, walks up to the couple, Damon says, "Cranberry juice, soda, lime and a bottle of Tabasco sauce." The bartender nods and goes to make the drink a moment later it is in front of her, she shakes a good amount of Tabasco into it, stirs it and never taking her eyes from his takes a sip."

"Did you miss me?"

She swallows once her brown eyes on his blue ones and nods her head, yes. "I am not normally this forward Mr. Slavatore."

He smirks at her and says as he leans into her, "Tell me Miss Evans, do you believe in love at first sight?"

She laughs and it is perhaps the most beautiful sound he has ever heard in his long life.

"So not going to tell me are you?"

Smiling she just shakes her head no.

While they continue to talk, Caroline makes her way to the table and says cheerfully, "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes." The whole time her own eyes are focused on Kyle and his are on hers. "Welcome to Mystic Falls. Are you staying here long?" Secretly she is thinking, *I hope*.

Liz speaks up since it is apparent that Kyle has lost all power of speech, "Yes, we are thinking of settling down here, you wouldn't happen to know of any houses for rent would you?"

"I don't but maybe Stefan and Damon, Damon is the guy chatting up the blond, might, they own a Boarding House. Maybe they could help you." At that moment their food arrives. "I will let you all eat, but if you need anything, just let me know." She gives Kyle one last long look and says, "Anything at all!"

With that said, she turns and goes back to her friends as she approaches them they are all smiling. She frowns and says. "What? I was just being friendly! They are new to town and did you see the one with light brown hair, he was gorgeous."

"Okay then", say's Alaric. As much fun as this has been, I have a date with Jenna in another hour and I need to get ready so I will see you all later on. Though I must say it has been fun watching Damon act, well…human, scary but fun." Without another word he heads out.

Isabel notices the food has arrived and she stands taking her drink with her, saying to Damon, "I should go, before my lunch get's cold." Her eyes never leave his, she has no idea what is happening to her but she likes it. "Will I see you later?" Inside she is secretly saying, *please say yes, please say yes*.

"Absolutely, think you could meet me here at 8 tonight and do you think you could leave your entourage at home? Your tall friend, doesn't seem to like me too much, the saying, If looks could kill, comes to mind."

"Oh Michael, he is harmless, unless you mean to hurt me, then he can be deadly!"

"I can think of many things I would like to do to and with you, Isabel Evan's but hurting you is not one of them." He takes her hand in his and kisses the back of it, not releasing her he says, "So tonight, you….me, 8 p.m., here!"

She nods yes, "I will see if I can leave them behind but no promises. Until tonight, Damon."

He watches as she takes her hand out of his and heads back to the table, she sees her extended family watching her and steals herself for the myriad of questions she knows is coming her way and really she has no idea what it is about this man Damon Salvatore, but what she is sure of is, when she looks into those blue eyes, she sees his soul and that is something she has never experienced before in her life and she likes it. For the first time since Alex died Isabel Evans is happy!

**The boarding House…5 hours later…**

Stefan is waiting down stairs for his brother. Bonnie and Elena are talking in the Library their voices are heated.

"No, Elena, I am not letting that bitch out of the tomb. She can rot for all I care."

"Bonnie, please, for me. It's not right. She has been stuck in there for over 145 years, if you don't do this in five days when the comet passes overhead it can't be open for another 145 years."

"I don't even know if I can do it, Elena. It took Emily to lock them up and she had five times my power. Besides why should I help Damon, he tried to kill me! That doesn't exactly endear me to him."

"Bonnie, please Damon has done nothing but try to protect me and you I might add since that night he went a little crazy. He only drinks bagged blood now, just do this one thing, please."

"Fine", she says her voice laced with venom, "but if that bitch so much as looks at me funny. I will set her on fire and do the same to your boyfriend, Damon."

"He is not my boyfriend, but he is my friend."

Damon chooses that moment to come downstairs having heard the whole conversation, he goes into the library and regards the two for a moment before speaking. "Bonnie, I am sorry, I tried to kill you. Understand this if nothing else, when I came back to Mystic Falls I wanted to see it destroyed."

Bonnie opens her mouth to speak and he quickly continues over whatever she might have to say, "Now for some unknown reason, I find myself wanting to protect it. I have loved or thought I loved Katherine for over 146 years, but you know what, your right. She is dangerous and selfish. So as hard as this is and as hard as it is for you to believe me. I don't want her out. So keep the bitch in there. I really don't care."

Bonnie and Elena look at him as if he has grown two heads. Stefan enters the library and stands next to his brother looking at him closely, "Okay who are you and what have you done with Damon?"

He just smirks and rolls his eyes.

"Does this have anything to do with this Isabel Evans you seem to be captivated by?" Asks Elena.

"Maybe! Look I can't explain it. There is something about her. I have no clue as to who she is, but I am drawn to her. Damn it, Elena. I am not good with emotions and I blame this on you. You wanted me to be the better man, you wanted me to help. So I did, I helped. I stopped killing and feeding off the living. I don't do friends and here I am. You are my best friend; you got me to start feeling. Sabrina over there has gotten under my skin, I actually want her safe and if this spell can hurt her it isn't worth it. I am only going to say this once because you all need to hear it. I feel almost human and I like this girl Isabel, whoever she is. My emotions are coming back full force and as much as it scares me I find I like it. However if you breathe a word of that to anyone I will end you!"

He looks at the shock written all over all of their faces and says as he heads out, "Now if you will excuse me. I don't want to be late." Taking a deep unneeded breath he heads out.

Stefan smiles and thinks to himself, _I just might be getting my brother back._

Bonnie says to Elena, "I so did not see that coming!" Turning to Stefan she asks, "So now what, do you want her out or do you want her in?

"I guess for now we plan on leaving her in, but either way Klaus is coming for Elena and we just might need her, so you might want to brush up on that spell, we still have 5 days and unfortunately she is our best hope of defeating him."

Bonnie nods in agreement.

Elena stays quiet with her thoughts and yet a small smile graces her lips, she is glad her friend is happy, she just hopes it works out.

**Mystic Inn- Two hours earlier:**

Isabel passes her right hand over her hair and curls it. Then passes it over once more and returns it to its original straight form. Max watches her from the doorway that leads into the bathroom. She looks nervous and that is something he has rarely seen in the so called _Ice Princes_. "Izzy, we need to talk!"

She looks up from the mirror and regards her brother and looks nervous before she speaks, "Is this King Max, talking or my brother?"

He sighs and rakes his right hand through his hair. "It's your brother, Iz. Believe it or not, I know the last 9 years have not been easy on you. I have Liz and Michael has Maria and well you and Kyle really don't have anyone. I'm just worried?"

She gets up and walks over to where he is standing looking into his eyes, "You don't want me to go do you?"

"No, really I don't. We don't know who this Salvatore guy is. He came out of nowhere. You meet him in Brandon and he just so happens to live in the city we decided to settle into because it is small and quite, don't you think that is a bit strange? Iz, I love you you're my sister and I want you to be happy. I just need you to be careful. I can't lose you!"

"Max, I promise I will be careful and you are not going to lose me. Look, I want this." She watches him closely gauging his reaction as she continues to talk. "I don't know why I like this guy. All I know is he is all I have thought about since last night. He makes my palms sweat and my heart race just thinking about him. Max, he kissed the back of my hand, who does that? I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest when he did that. I never felt like that before. Never!" She knows she is not making any sense but she doesn't know how to describe how he makes her feel, she feels inadequate and at the same time she needs her brother to understand.

He smiles at her, a genuine smile and say's without even thinking about it, "That is how Liz makes me feel. Every time I see her, touch her, kiss her hell even think about her, I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach." He wants her happy, he hates that the years have been perhaps harder on her then any of the others, so he takes a deep breath and makes a decision but before he can voice it Isabel speaks up her voice is sad.

"You're not letting me go are you?"

He pulls her into a hug and then holds her at arms length, smiling at her "Actually I was going to say, have fun on your date, and if you aren't coming back here tonight, call. I don't want to worry about you."

She smiles and her eyes actually twinkle as she says, "Yes your Majesty!"

"Oh, great, now she calls me, your Majesty. You do know you're a brat, right?" He says playfully.

She just nods passes her right hand over her face and reveals just a hint of make-up. "So what do you think, should I wear the silver shirt with the black low rider jeans and black sandals?"

Max's eyes go wide as he calls for his wife through their link and she appears within seconds, "Max", she says after she kisses him and slides past him so she is in the bathroom with Isabel. "You out, I have to help Iz, get ready for her date." She says as she pushes him out the door. Through their link she thinks to him, _That was probably the sweetest thing you could have done for her and tell Kyle he should get ready to head out in an hour._

_Why Kyle?_ He asks through their link.

She smiles at her husband, _Two reason's duffas, one she is not going alone, we don't know this guy and two Kyle needs a night out to have fun and who knows maybe that blond girl Caroline will be there or did you not see how they looked at each other earlier._

Isabel regards her sister-in-law and knows she was just having a conversation with Max. "You know that is so rude, I am standing right here and you and Max just had that silent conversation thing you guys do when you think we don't know what you're doing. So let me guess, you're sending Kyle with me as a chaperone aren't you? Because you don't trust me?"

"That is not true, We trust you, However when was the last time, Kyle had any fun at all? And who knows maybe that girl Caroline that he couldn't take his eyes off of the whole time we were at lunch today will be there. It is a Friday night and your new friend did say, The Grill was the place to be. So don't you think, he should have some fun too?"

"Yeah, he should have some fun, but you guys are not going right?"

Liz laughs and shakes her head no. "Nope, just you and Kyle, now let's get you ready for your date. You need to look really, really hot!"

"I am hot!" She states pouting. "Aren't I?"

"Sis, you like this guy right?"

She nods excitedly.

"Then let's make sure the only woman he see's tonight is you."

Thirty minutes later, Isabel and Liz exit the bathroom, she has on just a hint of makeup, a silver shirt opened to her second button with just a hint of her breasts showing, low rider black jeans, and silver sandals. Her hair is now cut in a shag. She isn't just smiling is absolutely glowing as she stands in the middle of the main room and spins around for those present, "So how do I look?"

All eyes are on her and her extended family smiles they are speechless. Well all but Kyle who looks her up and down, then walks slowly around her. A playful smile on his lips that also touch his eyes he says to her in his deadpan voice, "So I thought you were going to make yourself pretty for this guy!"

Her hands go to her hips as Max, Michael, Maria and Liz start to laugh. She screams out, "Kyle!"

Kyle bolts for the door with Isabel hot on his heels, as she hears Maria say, "Have fun you too and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Liz looks at her best friend and says laughing, "Oh yeah, that should keep them both out of trouble!"

TBC

**So what have we learned so far? Damon is smitten and it is not with Elena, now he really doesn't care if Kat get's out of the tomb or not, however, she and the Tomb Vampires actually do need to get out. If she is even in there. Remember this takes place in an Alternate Reality, so who knows? Okay I know but you not so much. Hope you are enjoying the story so far, and yes it will heat up, I mean it is rated M for a reason. So until next time gentle readers… I am…..as always…Ghost!**

_**As the saying goes, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

_**Oh still looking for a BETA-READER!**_


	3. Chapter 3 When aliens and vampires meet

_**Chapter 3- When aliens and vampires meet sparks fly**_

**Mystic Inn, Friday night 8:17p.m…**

Damon and Caroline sat at the bar drinking and chatting. His mind hardly on the conversation as he awaited Isabel Evans and probably her family, if he read them right, they were very tight with one another, almost unnaturally so. He looked forward to breaking the shell of Ms Evans. Not really breaking her so much as what makes her tick. He was so attracted to her and for some unknown reason, he knew her scent on a subconscious level. That in itself was a mystery he was going to crack. He was very good at reading woman and given his devilish good looks he could be quite charming and tonight he was going to be charming.

Caroline was hoping for another view of Kyle Valenti, just the thought of him sent a warm tingling sensation straight to her core. She smiled at the feeling and then frowned in confusion, thinking Caroline Forbes does not do infatuation, then she snorted and giggled out load as she saw him enter with Isabel Evans. Her unneeded breath caught in her throat and she could swear her heart skipped a beat, but of course being undead she had no heart beat to skip but still, at the sight of him. He was beautiful and apparently she did do infatuation she thought to herself as her eyes locked on his. She got up, looked at Damon, mouthed a thank-you to him and he mouthed back a, your welcome as she went towards Kyle, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

_**The Isabel and Damon**__**Connection:**_

Isabel Evans was probably the most beautiful thing he had seen in the last 140 plus years of his lonely existence, not that he ever wanted for sex partners, he was devilishly handsome, and he was just lonely. At one time, he had thought to take Elena away from his brother, but that was not meant to be, she was hopelessly in love with Stefan. Damon was use to getting what he wanted normally, barring Katherine and Elena. However at this moment his past track record was not in question at this moment he stood face to face with Isabel and smiled.

Her heart fluttered as she returned the smile and took in the man dressed in black before her. He took her right hand in his and brought it to his mouth turning it over so his lips touched the inside of her wrist and at that moment, her world spiraled out of control. Her head felt light as her heart pounded, she licked her lips unconsciously wanted desperately to touch his lips with her own. She wanted so badly to ask him if he knew what he was doing to her, but instead, met his ice blue eyes with her own dark brown and inhaled deeply.

As Damon released her hand he spoke and again her heart beat picked up speed, "Miss Evans…" he said slowly almost seductively. "You look beautiful." She blushed and turned her face from his, trying to get her breathing under control. His right hand came forward and two fingers went under her chin and lifted her face to his. "Isabel, look at me, don't look away. Is it alright if I want to know you and if I am forward with you?"

Her eyes locked to his again and she nodded yes, asking in a soft emotional filled voice, "You're not going to break my heart are you, Damon Salvatore?"

Leaning slowly forward letting her have time to stop him, his lips touched hers softly, tenderly, as sparks flew through their minds at the speed of light, images so brief and overwhelming passed back and forth between their brains as a connection was made and they pulled away from one another and looked in awe at each other. Damon swallowed, Isabel Evans gasped and they each just stared at one another not knowing what the hell just happened. Each could swear at that moment a part of their souls just touched. It was like for one moment in time, they glimpsed parts of each other's lives.

Damon was the first to speak as he took her hand and looked at her in a confused sort of way, "We need to talk, don't we?"

She simply nodded as he led her out of the Grill and into the autumn night. Still holding her hand she followed, willingly, she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame she squeezed his hand tighter in hers not wanting to let go. If this is what happened with a little more than a peck on the lips what would happen if they actually kissed, she wondered silently trying to process what happened and how much to confide in him. After all she didn't really know him, and yet she did know something of him. She was going to let him lead the discussion after all she knew what she saw in the flash, but had no idea what he might have seen if anything, but judging by his stunned reaction to their little kiss he knew something. Hopefully it was something she could deal with on her own without bringing in the others. "Max, is going to kill me!" She said under her breath to quietly for a human to hear her.

Vampire hearing being what it was he smirked and asked, "Why would this Max, want to kill you? Is he your boyfriend? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Finally she relaxed a little at his rush of questions which she chose to ignore for now. Instead she asked one of her own and was terrified of his answer, but she had to know, the heart had to know what the heart had to know. "Are you going to break my heart Damon? Because out of everyone I have met in the past 11 years or so, you could be the one to shatter it beyond repair and I don't understand why that is." Her eyes met his boldly as she waited for his answer and she was terrified but still she had to know if she was going to let him in and she so desperately wanted to let him in. It wasn't even a question of loneliness because god knew she was. She actually wanted him and was afraid of what that might mean.

His eyes unwavering from hers he said without the slightest hesitation, "No, but I think the same could be said of you. If I let you in are you going to shatter mine?"

She smiled at him her eyes slightly wet from un fallen tears and shook her head no. They both shared a look of wonder at each other and knew with certainty that they had found home in one another and still they had everything to learn about each other. She took in a much needed breath and said, "Ask me anything you want and I will answer honestly to the best of my ability. Is that fair?"

This woman captivated him, like no one else ever did or in his mind ever could. So he asked the only thing his brain would allow at the moment, "Who are you?"

She smirked at him as she replied, "Isabel Evans and you are?" Her voice had a playful ring to it. This she could do, she thought.

He smirked back at her and blinked saying, "Damon Salvatore! It is a pleasure to meet you princess."

Her smirk grew and her eyes widened at the word, _princess_. She shook her head slightly amused; he really had no idea how right he was, for after all she was a Princess, just not the one he meant in using the term. Then a fleeting thought passed through her mind, or maybe he does know, there was the flash, brief but it was there, she thought they had formed a sort of connection but she wasn't really sure because she had no experience before of what that felt like. Later she decided she would have to ask Liz and Maria what it was like. It sort of felt like when she dream walked someone, but more. Keep asking questions Izzy, you can do this, she thought to herself, "Where are you from Mr. Salvatore?"

"I was born in Mystic Falls?"

"How old are you?"

Without thinking Damon, answered with a sly smile and a twinkle in his eyes, "25, give or take. You?

Meeting his answer with her own smile and twinkle, she responded playfully, "27, give or take."

"Isabel, where are you from?"

"New Mexico," she would not say the town of Roswell, after all, they did have the special unit to contend with and she wanted to tell him but couldn't not yet. So instead she took his hands in hers and squeezed them. Asking the question she really wanted to ask him and at the same time, wasn't sure if she needed to. "Do you have a girlfriend or wife I should know of?"

He smiled and laughed lightly and said, "No, do you? Not that I would object if you had a girlfriend, I mean it would be hot to watch the two of you making out." He smirked at her and then asked the question she was expecting him to ask, "Okay, princess, do you have a boyfriend or husband tucked away I should know about?"

She laughed and said, "No, to the girlfriend and you know you're a pig right? And no, no husband or boyfriend, not since….. well, not for a very long time." Her laughter stopped as she thought of Alex, he was her first and last love and he had been dead for nine long years and the wound was still raw.

"Izzy, I'm sorry."

She looked puzzled at him at the use of her familiar nickname, so far he had called her princess and Izzy, and something must have transferred to him from their short flash, putting on a brave front she asked, "Why are you sorry?"

"Judging from the look on your face, you where thinking about someone when you said no to the boyfriend. Mind if I ask what happened?"

She said quietly almost too quiet for human ears to catch, "He was killed nine years ago. He was my first and only love. I still miss him."

"It's okay to miss him, princess, but you know it's time to move on don't you?"

She blinked back a tear and looked him in the eyes and asked in a small voice, "Like your moving on from, Elena?"

"Why would you say that?" His voice was rough with emotion and confusion.

"Then it's true? That's who broke your heart?" Her own voice accusing and challenging him to say it. She could see the image of Elena in her mind and it confused her, because it felt like a much older wound so much older.

All he would say was, "Something like that, yeah, and I am moving on." They stopped walking and he turned to face her fully. His eyes searching hers for answers to questions he didn't even know how to voice he knew in his heart he had felt things, emotions and seen things when they had kissed and he had no idea why.

Her own eyes searching his for signs of deceit and finding none, she speaks totally from her heart being as vulnerable as she can be. "Damon, when we kissed briefly, what did you see?"

"I saw you, Princess. I saw you and your friends the six of you. Running from something or someone, a sort of star pattern in the shape of a V, I saw a sign that said, Welcome To Roswell, New Mexico, Home of The Aliens. I saw you standing over, a body, I am guessing you were about 18 or 19, I guess that was Alex. I heard your brother, Max call you Izzy." Damon shrugged at the last then continued. "I saw lot's of images, that I really don't understand and I felt your fear and god, Isabel, you are so scared most of the time. Not sure I understand that part. Can we just say, I saw a lot of images and leave it at that?"

She smiled at him and nodded yes. "Can I tell you what I saw and felt? Please?"

His eyes and facial expression soften as she says the word please, like a lost child wanting so much to share. He wants to kiss her again, this time really kiss her and he knows he has to let her say what she has to say, or this is going to drive her crazy and it is only fair that she say's it. He knows she is going to say she saw him feeding and he is unsure how she is ultimately going to accept what and who he is, but fair is fair so instead of kissing her he runs the pad of his right thumb under and against her lower lip and nods yes to her.

She kisses his thumb once then begins, "I saw you in a dress coat and pants, very old, like a period piece out of the mid 1800's. I also saw your brother, Stefan dressed the same. A man reprimanding you, telling you your no good. I saw Elena. But it didn't feel like Elena. I think you loved her but she hurt you? I am unclear on that part. I saw you drink from her wrist. Which confuses me, but kind of makes sense, since you lied to me, sort of, about your age. You're like way older then 25, but that's okay with me. Then I think I saw you and your brother die. You got shot?" She searches her memory of the brief exchange and then say's in an excited voice, "Oh my god, Damon?" She stops and smiles widely at him and he looks at her in confusion for a moment, the moment stretches and she just looks at him.

"Iz, you kind of stopped on Oh my god, Damon. So what is it you think you saw."

She covers his mouth with the fingers of the her right hand, and leans forward and as she slides her hand down she kisses him, softly at first. Then harder, passionately like a woman who is desperate for a drink of water after walking in the desert for 12 yours without a drink and again her mind is filled with thoughts of him and images so many images, he is shot, she can feel him die. Then she feels him awaken, which is confusing as she felt him die, then his face transforms, veins around the eyes, eyes going dark, fangs extending though his gums. The ecstasy of the blood going down his throat for the first time, the thrill of the kill. Then leaning control, choosing not to kill just to feed to survive.

_**Juxtaposition, Damon's point of view….**_

A cute little girl naked coming out of a chamber of some sort then two others following, glistening in some sort of what can only be described as after birth? Ne is not sure, but the images come so fast he doesn't dwell he just stores them to sort through for later. Three kids about 7 years old wander the desert in Roswell, New Mexico, one hides as two adults find the other two kids, his mind tells him it is Isabel and Max, the other must be Michael. The memories of stars, so many stars rushing by. Then a "V" shaped constellation forms and then blinks out, replaced with images of Isabel at all ages but nothing younger than 7, almost like she never existed. He feels the pain of her loss over Alex, the alienation of being alone. Images of Liz being shot, Max healing her, asking her not to tell and spilling ketchup on her waitress uniform. Max being rescued from something called "A White Room". Followed by an image of the chamber again that they were born in or from, this is confusing. He feels her sadness again but the image is gone, then he sees himself clearly in her mind and smiles into this kiss that is the most passionate and loving he has ever experienced as he hears her voice clearly say, "But he is just so pretty!"

_**Outsiders Perspective…**_

A woman silver top, tight jeans, tall about six foot, kissing a man dressed in black, black hair, leather jacket. They are clinging to each other kissing each other like their life depends on it, moans escape both of them from time to time. If not for the street lamp they are standing under, a pure white halo of light could be seen covering them from head to foot, this Alien/Human hybrid and Vampire probably the most unlikely pair to ever link up on the planet might have just found the home they have both sought in each other, as their lips separate green sparks are seen and felt as each touch the others lips with their fingertips in wonder and awe.

Damon's eyes capture her brown ones as a smile forms on his lips.

Her brown eyes capture his blue one's eyes dancing with join and wonder as her own smile mirrors his.

Both lose themselves in the other and feel safe and a true sense of belonging for the first time in their entire lives.

He is the first to say it and he is teasing her as he does so with his voice as his hands cup her face, "So, you're an Alien, huh?

"Yeah," she say's smiling. She is happy and safe and home in his hands. "Shhhhh, you can't tell, it's a secret, okay?"

"Okay it's a secret. I sort of have my own secret." He says smiling at her.

"I know you're a blood sucking fiend….A Vampire!"

He laughs at her and says in a playful voice, "Yeah well that is also a secret…so don't tell! Okay?"

They stand wrapped up in each other and then kiss once more. Images push into each other's mind as they learn more about one another on a level very few people know or understand. It feels natural and normal. This bond that grows and consumes their very souls, slowly they come apart, the wonder still evident on their faces as he takes her hand and leads her to his home, asking her in his head, if she wants to see his home. She hugs his arm tight as they walk and just smiles up at him, a warmth fills him and he says' out loud, "I take that as a yes, then!"

"Yeah, Vampire, that was a yes!" She smiles playfully up at him as he kisses the tip of her nose, picks her up and runs her to the boarding house they are there in under a minute. He puts her down, just outside the main door to the house. He is listening for noises inside, she knows he is using his vampire senses by the expression on his face. "What are you listening to?"

"Vampire Barbie, is chattering away… and she sounds excited"

She gets a clear image of Caroline in her mind and grins, as he continues.

"Kyle is with her! Do you think they know?"

Playing dumb she says quietly, "Do I think they know what?"

He rolls his eyes knowing full well she knows what he means but says anyways, "Do you think they know the true nature of each other?"

She shrugs and teasingly say's, "I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Salvatore."

He smirks at her and says in a knowing voice, "You're a bit of brat Miss Evans."

Her eyes sparkle as she tights her hold on him and brings her face towards his whispering as she meets his lips, "Thank you Damon, so nice of you to notice." Her lips meet his and they stand their lost in the feel of each other.

He brings a hand up and grips the hair at the nape of her neck and his other hand goes to the small of her back as he holds her impossibly close to himself, she presses as much of herself against him and moans into his mouth, he is setting her body on fire with just a kiss.

Suddenly the front door opens Stefan and Elena are standing there smiling at the couple they find on the porch, Elena is the first to break the silence, "Damon, if you can break away from your new friend maybe you could introduce us to her or do I need to get a bucket of cold water?"

Isabel breaks away from Damon, her face turning scarlet she feels like she has just been caught by her parents kissing a boy for the first time.

Damon just smirks and does his eye roll thing. Isabel is looking down finding her shoe's interesting when she hears Kyle's voice, "Why Miss Evans I do believe you just got busted and your face is really, really red.

"Kyle!" She whines.

TBC

_**So what do you think? Does it have potential (grins)? Oh for the love of god, that is your queue to say YES and leave a review. Ya know the button at the bottom of the screen. Go ahead push it you know you want too. To more chapters to go before the gang from Sunnydale show up and they don't come in a conventional way. If you want a sneak preview of how they arrive, read **__**Discoveries**__**, just click on my name and then find the stories that you want, easier that way,the last chapter will explain how they end up in Mystic Falls. Then In the regular section of TVD, read The Arrival! Yep, if I were you that is what I would do. Then hold on tight because things are going to get a bit crazy soon, the Aliens are about to meet The Salvatores and their friends. So in the mean time feed the kitty, press the button at the bottom and Review. Thanks for joining me…..Ghost!**_


	4. Pairings

**Pairings:**

Damon leads Isabel inside the boarding house past, the welcoming committee moving with Isabel's hand in his into the living room, not wanting to let her go, she holds on also not wanting to let go of him. The others, Stefan, Elena, Kyle and Caroline, follow them each smiling for their own reasons.

Damon and Isabel stop in front of the roaring fire in the fireplace and face each other, holding each other's hands and looking into each other's eyes. Ignoring those around them, all eyes are on this couple as the other two couples stand beside each other and wait.

Damon wanting nothing more than to kiss, Isabel, answers Elena's question but never lets his eyes leave Isabel's. "Stefan, Elena, Caroline, this is the beautiful, Isabel Evans. I assume you met Caroline's date for the evening, Kyle. Now if there are no further questions, I'm taking Isabel, upstairs to my room to talk. We can continue this in the morning over breakfast!" With that said he drops one of her hands and takes her out of the room into the foyer and up the stairs leading to his bedroom. Never once looking at the others in the room.

Kyle smiles after the couple and yells out, "Iz, I'll just call Max and let him know we won't be home until tomorrow afternoon." He doesn't expect an answer as he takes Caroline's hand in his and says, "Weren't you going to show me your room, Mz Forbes?"

She swallows at his forwardness and nods taking his hand and leading him out of the living room.

Stefan is standing with Elena and smiling after the two departed couples but mostly he is just happy for his brother. Elena looks up at her boyfriend and say's in a quiet voice, "What was that? What just happened?"

"I would say we just saw a very happy, Damon and what appeared to be an equally happy Isabel Evans whoever she is. Not to mention one very happy Vampire Barbie. Why what did you think you saw?"

She squeaks out, "I think Hell just froze over, but more than that I'm not sure." She shrugs her shoulders and then say's as an afterthought, "Guess we aren't going to learn anything else tonight. So we should follow their examples and go to bed."

Stefan kisses her passionately on the lips and then says, "Are you tired?"

Kissing him once more she then say's breathlessly, "Not even a little bit!"

Without another word he picks her up and using vampire speed she finds herself on her back in the middle of his bed, a very aroused Stefan hovering over her. His hands on either side of her tank top he stares into her own lust full eyes and rips it down the center.

"Stefan," she moans into his mouth as she claims it once more, "that was my favorite top."

Stefan's mouth travels from her lips to her neck and bites over the carotid artery with blunt teeth as she hisses with want and need. His mouth finding her right breast he sucks at the nipple through her thin bra and pinches the other one as she starts to spiral out of control her right hand finding him hard in his pants. She slips her hand inside his jeans and grips him tightly. Feeling him bite down on her nipple she cries out into his mouth. "Need you…Stefan please, need youuuuuu!"

Releasing her he leans up and removes his shirt as she runs her hands along his bare back and then up around to his chest. Then arching her back she removes her bra and hugs him tightly to her, their bare upper bodies touching as he grinds against her center. She is panting with want and need as is he. His mouth finds her neck once more as his canines elongate and he nips at the artery. She is instantly flooded with sensations begging him silently to bite her. He slides a hand down between her legs and under her shorts and panties to find her channel soaked with desire he slides two fingers inside her as his fangs break the skin and he drinks her.

Screaming out his name…..she lifts off the bed her body shaking she is cumming so hard. He pulls his mouth from her neck and licks at the twin punctures and then as she watches through hooded desire ridden eyes, he bites into his left wrist and offers her his bloodied wrist, she grips it tightly in her hands and brings her mouth to it and sucks in a mouthful of blood. Swallowing then with bloodied lips they kiss passionately. Needing to join together, somehow losing his pants and she losing her shorts and panties, he thrust deep inside her and pants out her name, "Elena."

Her mouth opens in a soundless scream as the room fades to black…..

**Damon's Bedroom:**

As soon as he slammed the door shut she was in his arms lips locked to his in a kiss filled with desperation of want and need, both instantly feeling what the other felt, emotions so heightened that everything felt heightened tenfold. Isabel never felt anything like this as she desperately tried to unbutton his shirt so she could feel his naked chest against her own. She had one experience in her whole life with Alex eleven years ago and it was nothing like this. When she kissed Alex, there were no visions, oh there was passion of two inexperienced teenagers certainly, but nothing like this. If she couldn't feel Damon against her now she knew she would die. Her emotional need for him so great her body shook, her breasts ached to be touched, her core overloading with sensation, dripping and she had no conscious thought. Instinct took over as she gripped him like he was her lifeline and kissed him so hard her lips were swollen. She moaned deep in her throat as she felt him rip the shirt form her body, the cooling night air, a chill against her hot skin. Behind her closed eyelids, stars rushed by and everything she felt and saw, he felt and saw. Twin flames, twin souls coming together.

He was so hard for her it was painful. Once divesting her of her shirt and pants, he somehow had the presence of mind to rip his own pants off and lifted her in his arms, her legs coming around his waist forcing his body tightly to her own as the length of his cock rubbed directly against the wet folds of her core. God she was dripping and crying against his mouth. Never in her life had she felt this turned on. Liz, Maria and her had talked about it a few times but she had no idea that this is what they meant. There were no words just sensations and stars. Exploding behind her eyes in her mind's eye and of course there was him. She wanted him so badly that she was shivering and crying in her aroused state. Her voice crying out in desperation, "Damon, please…, " she choked out between sobs.

"I have you princess." His own eyes shut as he strained against her, his cock painfully cradled up against her wet folds. His own desire over riding everything he ever knew about physical desire. This was more than desire this, this was two souls meeting, entwining, joining, it was magical and it was literally love at first sight for him. He pulled his head back and looked at her stroking her face as he leaned in again and kissed her gently, then spoke in a voice he barely recognized as his own, the desire and need so great.

"Princess, look at me. Pleaseeeeeeeee. Tell me what you need Princess."

Her body shaking so badly that had he not been holding her she would have fallen boneless at his feet, "I….I need to….feel….Damon, please…..I just…..Oh god Damon!" At that moment she started to come undone, literally, she felt like she was exploding just from touching and kissing him.

Moving back without even having the presence of mind to know how to move, Damon got them to the edge of the bed and as his knee's hit the edge of the mattress, she went down he followed on top of her, moving them to the center of the bed. Her body quivering as wave upon wave rolled over and through her. He wasn't even inside her yet and she was exploding.

Damon held her to him tightly, but with such tenderness no one would have thought him capable of. He wanted to feel everything with this woman; he needed to be inside her as badly as she needed him inside her.

Her legs were still locked around his hips as he slid the head of his cock inside her, the sensation like wet warm silk. She moaned latched on to his mouth with her own. He was literally in heaven as he slowly felt every inch of himself be enveloped in her hot wet core. His eyes rolled up as his tongue danced for dominance with hers. Tasting her! Their body's slick with sweat, she gripped him tightly pulsating around him. Incoherent sounds left her mouth as she broke the kiss for a much needed breath. Then she screamed out his name as the dam broke and she went over the edge into the abyss, breaking apart as she went, followed willingly by her love. He exploded inside her jerking against her, kissing her and telling her, he loved her.

He continued to ride the waves of the most over powering orgasm of his life and undead life as she continued to jerk and shake around him, shivering with her need for him, still clinging to him as he slowed down and let her ride out the sensation stroking her face and whispering words of love to her.

She held on to him and whispered his name over and over like it was a chant, slowly calming down, stroked his face as he did hers, looking into his blue eyes. Words felt from deep inside her soul tumbling from her mouth, words spoken breathlessly, "I love you, Damon! Thank you!"

He held her and just looked into her eyes with wonder as his own body still joined to hers jerked against her in the after math ever few seconds till he slowly calmed down. "Love you too, princess." He kissed her possessively and she returned it, breaking the kiss he stroked her face and neck softly and asked in a voice filled with wonder, "Why are you thinking me, Izzy?"

"Because you found me," she choked out, voice heavy with emotion, "Does that make sense?"

He smiled at her and kissed her then leaned his head back and said, "You found me too."

She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and shut her eyes. She was home, here in his arms wrapped up in this man. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent kissed his neck and was asleep in seconds.

He held her gently still connected inside her. Damon Salvatore was happy at last! Kissing the top of her head, he stroked her face and neck and whispered softly to the woman who was wrapped around him, "Sleep well, my love!" Hugging her tightly to him, still feeling her body molded to his, he shut his eyes and joined her in sleep.

_**Caroline's Room:**_

A blond head with long curly hair and blue eyes poked out of the bed covers, facing the other direction a brown haired man's head poked out by her feet he was laughing as was she. "Caroline, what's wrong with this picture?" he asked playfully.

She giggled in reply, "Somehow you and I had hot monkey sex and you ended up down there and I am up here?" she playfully replied.

He laughed at her and ducked under the covers and flipped himself around as he started kissing up her feet and legs and finding his way to the apex of her thighs and licking along her swollen slit.

"Kyle," she gasped feeling his tongue and mouth on her. "Oh my god! Please, Kyle, suck on my clit."

He smiled against her as he threw the covers off him and looked up her body between her breasts and into her beautiful lust laden eyes. She took a sudden deep breath and gasped as she felt him blow his hot breath across her clit. Reaching down she pulled him up to face level, she gripped the sides of his face and kissed him. Giggling against him and shaking as she felt fingertips stroking her still swollen clit.

"Caroline." He breathed out against her lips.

"Kyle." She teased back and then kissed him deeply as she felt a finger enter her tight core. Her hands dug into the covers as he drove a second finger inside her and curved them so he could hit her g-spot. She shivered and came an instant later.

He smiled up at her and held on to her, the girl shivered against his body and he loved that he could do that to her. "That was different," he said half joking.

She looked into his eyes, "What do you mean? Different?"

He wasn't sure how to answer her so he went with honesty, "You know your beautiful right?"

She just smiled and looked at him with big doe eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"Caroline, I don't ever get the girl. I mean not really, so why me? I mean really you could have anyone you want."

"Kyle, I want you!"

He was having a hard time processing this; no one ever really wanted him, not really. I mean yeah, he was an arrogant jock in high school, till he found Buddhism, and then he became a passive jock. However girl wise, no one he ever really wanted, wanted him. So why should she? He nervously smiled at her and slowly he leaned into her and kissed her softly. Her lips felt so soft and her body was perfect against his and even with all this, he was scared as hell. _Kyle, you are an idiot, you have known her less than a day,_ hethought to himself,_ and you're about to ruin it again. You're going to push her away just like you always do._

As if she read his thoughts she said to him quietly, "Well, you can have this girl, if you want her!" She nervously bit her lower lip, her own track record was not great. Since becoming a vampire she hadn't really been close to anyone she was afraid she would lose control, was afraid of her own strength and afraid they would find out. Oh she could compel them into forgetting if they ever did, but she was afraid and she really liked him. She didn't want to be afraid of any of it.

Still not believing her fully he just looked at her and asked, "Why….. You don't even know me, Caroline. Why would you want me?"

"Kyle, I just do, okay? I want to know who you are. I like you and if you couldn't tell, I want you. I mean really, really want you." She stroked his face as she said it, trying to make him understand in the only way she knew how.

"I want you too, Care Bear. I just don't understand why you want me."

She blinked at the familiar nickname and then kissed him. "That's one of my nicknames you know? My best friends call me that." Still nervous she plunged ahead, "I like it though when you say it. Valenti, you make me laugh and feel wanted." She cuddled into him deeper, hoping he would stay with her.

Finally relaxing into her cuddle he kissed her softly then started to heat up the kiss as his tongue slipped between her open lips and found hers. She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair. "Stay with me?"

Looking into her eyes and seeing her sincerity he smiled and said, "As long as you want me too!"

"Might be a long time, Valenti," she showed him her right palm, "see I have a very long life line and some people, say I can be clingy."

He laughed at her and showed her his life line, "See mine is long too and I can do clingy, at least I want to do, clingy."

She covered his mouth with two fingers to keep him from talking, "So, you have a girlfriend, Valenti?"

Not really knowing what to say to that, he figured what the hell. "I don't know do, I Care Bear?"

She gave him the brightest smile she had and kissed him teasing him, "Maybe, but you have to take me out, dancing, I like to dance and movies and buy me popcorn, with lots of butter on it. Oh and you have to buy me dinner and you have to meet my friends and my mom. Oh and Elena's aunt Jenna, she is like my adopted aunt…."

The girl was rambling she was getting excited and she just went on and on till he started laughing as he covered her mouth with his hand, she glared at him then licked his palm and laughed against it.

He jerked his palm away from her mouth and said to her, "You are the strangest girl!"

She hid her face against his chest and nodded. "I know!" Then she lifted her face up and looked into his eyes and said, "But you'll learn to love me."

That was what finally did it for him, he heard her words echo in his head, _"but you'll learn to love me."_ So he kissed her exploring her mouth slowly savoring her taste then slowly ended the kiss and looked into the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen and said in a serious voice, "I think I just might at that."

She squealed and snuggled against him, happy and feeling protected for the first time in a long time. Maybe she didn't have to be alone after all. Maybe, she found someone for herself. She shut her eyes and yawned, "Night Valenti!"

"Caroline, why do you keep calling me Valenti and not Kyle?"

Drowsily she said, "I don't know you just come across as a Valenti."

As she drifted off to sleep she heard him mutter against her hair, "Seriously you are the strangest girl."

She fell asleep smiling against his neck, dreaming of him and her and for some reason, traveling through the stars!

TBC

**There you have it, the pairings are now official. Comments are much appreciated and they get faster updates. Next stop a change in venue, The Buffy gang come from an alternate reality to Mystic Falls. (Read Discoveries, the last chapter will explain how they got here and then read "The Arrival or How We All Ended Up In Mystic Falls". ) I realize this was just a Roswell/TVD crossover, but it works better with the Buffy element and with Katherine about to be released and the pending doppelganger thing, not to mention Klaus and Elijah. I though what the hell. So until next time, welcome to my world. Hit the button on the way out and leave a review, Thanks!**


End file.
